


Footbridge by cest_what [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Footbridge by cest_whatFor somebody who sees so much, Watanuki misses a lot.





	Footbridge by cest_what [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Footbridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78830) by [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Footbrdige%20by%20cest_what.mp3)

**Fic** : [ Footbridge by cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78830)  
**Length** : 0:19:33  
Right Click Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Footbrdige%20by%20cest_what.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.
> 
> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
